1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vessels used in applications requiring uniform fluid collection and distribution and more particularly relates to a toroidal vessel for use in such applications.
2. State of the Art
Many processes, such as chromatography, ion exchange, adsorption bed processes and reactor vessel processes, require a uniform, homogenous contact of various fluids with a medium. The contact is usually accomplished in enclosed vessels, or cells, which have been filled with a bed of the needed medium. Since most of the applications require sharp fluid interfaces, the bed depth must be constant and this requirement results in vessels having flat tops and bottoms.
In most cases, the vessels operate with some degree of pressure. Most vessels are shaped cylindrically, with reinforced flat tops and bottoms, to easier hold the pressure. Flat tops and bottoms are often reinforced with curved pressure heads; this also has the disadvantage of increasing the difficulty of routing fluid conduits to the flat surface.
Prior solutions to balancing the need for uniform distribution and collection with a vessel built to withstand pressure have resulted in improved manifolds and vessels having many independent conduits and plenums for distribution and collection of the fluid. U.S. Pat Nos. 4,99,102 and 5,354,460, both of which are herein incorporated by reference, are examples of solutions that provide uniform plug-flow distribution over a wide flow range at a low-pressure drop. The present invention provides the possibility of simpler fluid transport designs utilizing the principles of these patents.